


The Chair

by redeem147



Category: The Chair - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When The First has Spike kidnapped, Xander offers some encouraging words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chair

Buffy knelt beside the pile of kindling that used to be a wooden chair, picking up a former arm. “Mom liked these chairs.”

 

“Waste not want not, Buff. You can always use a little more wood for the fireplace.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “That is an ex-chair. Not even super-carpenter can help it now.”

 

She picked up a small piece of rope, twisting it in her hands. “Where do you think they took him?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Why him? Why not me?”

 

“Again,” Xander replied, “Don’t know.” He picked up a sharply broken shaft from the chair. “This wouldn’t make a bad stake.” He backed off from the angry gleam in Buffy’s eyes. “Just being practical.” He tossed the scrap back on the floor. “And I can only guess why they took him. Shut him up because you were getting too close to the truth. Recondition him. I just don’t know.”

 

She slumped, like the air had gone out of her. “Do you think they killed him?”

 

“No.” He knelt down beside her. “I don’t. I checked downstairs. No dust by the chains. If they wanted to kill him, they could have done it right then. They wanted him in one piece.”

 

“If I’d stayed with him, watched him like I said, it wouldn’t have gotten to him like it did. We wouldn’t have been in the basement.”

 

“And it would have grabbed him up here.” Putting his arm around her shoulder, he pulled her close. “There was nothing you could have done.”

 

“I know that. In my head I know that.” She sighed, deep down to her toes. “Why do you care? You don’t like him.”

 

“He wasn’t such a bad roomie. Before the killing thing started, we used to watch TV together. Who knew vampires liked Drew Carey?” He pressed his lips to her forehead. “Love’s a funny thing, Buffy.”

 

“I don’t...”

 

“I used to think, before the wedding that never was, what I’d do if Anya went demony again. Whether I’d still love her.” He pulled Buffy’s head against his chest. She still didn’t cry. “I wouldn’t have liked it. Heck, I didn’t like it. But I still loved her.” He rubbed her back, and she melted against him. “You can’t choose who you love.”

 

“I tried.” She felt the tears come, and this time she let them. “I tried not to. He believes I don’t, finally.”

 

“But you do.” He felt the small nod against his chest. “We’ll find him. You said you faced this thing before. What did it do?”

 

“It tried to get Angel to kill me. Tried to get him to kill himself.” She pushed away from her friend. “Oh, God. Spike’s already suicidal. What if...”

 

“Where was it? This First thing. Last time.”

 

“Underground. It lives underground.” She sprang to her feet. “The High School. The basement. What, am I stupid?”

 

“Not much.” He pushed himself up with the edge of the bed. “Just preoccupied.” He smiled at her. “Wait until I grab an axe and I’ll be right with you.”

 

“It’s too dangerous. I’m going alone.” She rushed out the bedroom door.

 

“Not a chance,” he yelled, following. “Hey, he’s my friend too.”


End file.
